Jaywalking
by WoodingeCobra
Summary: You never know when it's all going to come crashing down.


A/N: Just take this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Drew hiked up the bottom of her wedding dress and ran across the street. All the way down cars were honking at her. She just rolled her eyes and kept going. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Or at least the day where she would finally be the envy of all her friends. Now she was being honked at by taxi drivers for jaywalking. Drew reached the end of the street and walked onto the sidewalk. She remembered that right before she found out about them, she had been generally excited to get married. Drew felt that the moment had drifted off and taken with it any sense of happiness in her mind...

Drew stood in front of the mirror watching as her maid of honor, Lacy, fixed her veil. Drew didn't want to make any of the other bridesmaids her maid of honor for fear that they would kill her. Most of the people she had invited to the wedding probably hated Drew and for good reason too. Lacy was the safest choice. When she had first phoned Lacy to tell her the news all that could be heard from the other line were shrieks of happiness. It seemed Lacy was more excited for the wedding than Drew herself. Her true love goddess had shone through when helping Drew prepare for the wedding. In truth Drew didn't know that the wedding would have turned out as good if Lacy hadn't helped. Of course Drew would never admit to this. She didn't want her maid of honor to get too vain.

"You look beautiful Drew." Commented Lacy with a wide grin on her face. Drew looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a fitted ball gown with ruffles on the lower half and a sweetheart neckline. Her dark hair was pulled into a neat bun and a tiara fit for a princess was placed on her head. The embroidered veil that ran to her feet completed the elegant look.

"I know." Drew replied turning around. Lacy scurried to pick up her veil assuring that Drew didn't fall.

"I need to go check to see if Andrew's ready." Drew announced.

"But you can't, it's bad luck!"

"Please, Lacy. I'm sure the gods will watch over this wedding. Our mother is the goddess of love after all."

"Bu-"

"No more." Drew interrupted "I've got a wedding to start. Now watch my veil" Lacy sighed and escorted Drew out of her room to find her almost husband, Andrew. When they find his room Drew barges in immediately.

"Andrew, we-" She pauses when she realizes he's not there. Drew sighs and turns around with Lacy hot on her heels. She's heading over to the kitchen when she sees something. It's Andrew. And one of her bridesmaids, Amy. Kissing. Lacy follows Drew's gaze until she sees them. She tries to tug Drew away but it's too late. Drew marches into the room and clears her throat. Andrew turns around and looks as if he's about to say something but Drew is already on a rampage.

"You cheater!" She screams. She can't believe this has happened to her. A surge of strength goes through her and she pushes Andrew hard enough that he knocks into Amy and they both go tumbling down. She looks around the room for something to throw and sees a mirror hanging on the wall. She grabs it and throws it on the floor. Seven years bad luck. Drew thinks that she already has ten. Amy and Andrew are still on the floor when she throws the mirror and they cover their heads when it breaks.

"Drew calm down!" He tries to reason but she's not listening.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're the one who needs to go rethink your life, because it's not gonna be with me!" At this point Drew is fuming. She can hardly think straight.

"Lacy, tell everybody I'm canceling the wedding." Lacy hesitates for a moment and Drew lashes out at her "Now!" Drew's voice makes Lacy run off without a second though. Drew turns to leave the room but stops and faces the cheating couple again.

"Oh, and I'm pawning the ring, jerkface!" She says flashing the diamond in his eye. She huffs one last time and then stalks out of the room.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Drew was jerked out of her memory by a metal pole hitting her in the face. She was a couple inches away from the ground when a pair of hands caught her as she fell. Drew looked up to tell the person off for putting his hands on her. Instead she froze when she saw the pair of dark blue eyes the hands belonged to staring down on her. They stayed fixed on her for a moment before the person realized what he was doing. His face blushed and his arms propped Drew up before letting her go. Drew also blushed but not because of their former situation but because he had just seen her walk into a pole. Graceful. The man cleared his throat before speaking.

"You should be more careful."

"I just wasn't aware of my surrounding I suppose."

"Would you like me to give you a ride back to your home?" Drew was about to deny the offer for the chance of being kidnapped. It took a moment for her brain to realize that the man was a police officer, shiny badge and all. Drew almost blushed again on the realization of her stupidity.

"That would be wonderful, thank you"

"I'll just go tell my partner." As he walked back to the police car Drew noticed that he had slyly not mentioned the fact she was wearing a wedding dress. For that Drew was thankful. Maybe the day could still be salvaged.

The officer came back with an awkward smile on his face.

"Uh… My partner tells me I have to arrest you for jaywalking." Or maybe not.

A/N:...So...that's it.


End file.
